<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New school by JKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811783">New school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty'>JKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, New School, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric finds a reason to like his latest school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayla Bryall/Eric Bates, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was a dream I had yes my dreams can be kind of elaborate but anyway I wrote it down cause I thought it was sweet and personally I don’t think it need to be more than it is so I thought I’d post it.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy<br/>Kitty x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school is always the same different faces and names but every school had the same people. The same over worked teachers, one or two that were so past the point of caring that no one really learnt anything, ones that were so enthusiastic about their field they think nothing else is important and the occasional good ones to round out the set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The students are worse. How it’s possible that kids from all across the country could some how fit into cookie cutter moulds without ever having met I’ll never know.</p>
<p>It’s the same every time I move I’m the weird mystery for a few weeks then they try and fit me into one of their moulds and when I don’t fit they avoid me like I’ve got some disease or like I’m some asbo kid that’ll burn the gym down. I’m not don’t worry I just don’t want to ignore parts of me to fit in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Picmell High. High School number 14 day 1.</p>
<p>I’ve decided this time I’m going to embrace the bad boy image as an opener this time so I’ve opted for the bike never know they may avoid me from the start! Pulling up to the lot outside I park the Ninja right outside in the bike space can see I’ve attracted attention with the bright green paint job. I notice beside me at least someone else has taste in bikes at this place maybe I’ll actually get to talk to someone about something cool.</p>
<p>I grab my stuff and make my way in ignoring all the staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This will be the longest placement I’ve had in awhile so I guess I’ll have to remember where things are in this one. As I climb the steps I notice this girl, everyone normally tries to hide their staring but she’s just stood there friends chatting around her blatantly staring at me. I can’t deny she’s hot in the little clothes she’s decided to wear that clearly break dress code but it’s starting to get creepy.</p>
<p>“What” I mouth at her, she breaks into this dazzling smile and mouths back “cool bike” I nod and end the weird exchange by going inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After signing in and getting my directions to my classes i go shove what I don’t need in my locker and get to class. Grabbing a seat near the back I get out my stuff and continue working on my project while I wait for class to start.</p>
<p>I’m jolted out of my thought process my someone sitting on my desk. Looking up I realise it’s her what is she some kinda stalker?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um hi why are you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To meet you? Personally I think it’s quite rude not to say hi so here I am! Names Kayla, Kayla Bryall and you are..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Up close her outfit is even worse she looks like a stripper or a street walker! I couldn’t tell earlier but her blue top is backless aside from a few chains it’s super low cut and she clearly isn’t wearing a bra as I can see her nipples through the fabric that barely covers her huge rack. The leather skirt is a joke it’s so short I’m sure i could see her underwear without trying and who wears stilettos to school? Shit I’ve been silent too long!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m er Eric Bates just cause I’m new doesn’t mean you have to talk to me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah but then my dear how would I get to know you” she gets up walks over to the desk next to me says something to the guy in it next thing I know he’s moved and she’s taken the seat.</p>
<p>“Great now we can talk and I can leave you your desk to work on that sciencey thing you were doing”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right are you gathering information for all your cheer buddies or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheer buddies? Ugh no I’m so not their friend I think the exposure to all that bitchiness would kill off brain cells, nah I was being regaled with how Sandra’s ‘daddy’ bought her Gucci for her birthday I’m surprised she was bragging to be honest it was clearly a fake they’d spelt Gucci with two ‘i’s”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So then why are you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cause you’re new and drive a bike so you can’t be all boring”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation ends as class starts, it’s weird and awkward as it always is but as I’ve read all my books I don’t feel the need to pay that much attention so I go back to my project. I don’t notice class ending and everyone leaving I’m so stuck on a problem.</p>
<p>A well manicured finger slides into view taps on a number and I hear her say “that should be 483 not 492” confused I redo the calculation the way she said and bloody hell that problem I’d been working on just fixes itself. Looking up to thank her I find myself alone in the room with a minute left till my next class shit.</p>
<p>Gathering my stuff I run to my next class just making it. Looking around I notice she’s not here so I dump my stuff at the last free desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—*—*—*—*—*—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn’t see her for the rest of the day not even at lunch figuring I’d thank her tomorrow I head out to my bike. The black bike is still there so I waste a bit of time hoping to catch whoever owns it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey Ric wanna race?” Looking up I realise it’s her she’s changed into leather pants, a jacket and holding a helmet. My brain fumbles for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s yours?” I manage to choke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah genius it’s mine do you think I carry this around cause helmets are the height of fashion?” She grins at me and mounts her bike revving the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah sure uh where to?” I ask realising I don’t really know the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about your house there’s a place I can lead you from there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know where I live?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the moving vans were a little obvious... especially since no one really moves in around here. I live in the big house at the end of the street.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh cool shall we then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I put my helmet on and start up my bike. She wraps her hair up and puts hers on too we line our bikes up share this intense look and then we’re off streets, buildings, people and cars zip past in a blur. I’m surprised that I don’t cause an accident with how much I’m watching her instead of the road. Weaving between the traffic together is the most fun I’ve had in a new place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually we get to my house and I let her take lead following her up the hill till we’re in the woods. By the time she slows we’re in quite deep the trees so dense it’s getting gloomy she peels off onto a dirt track and stops so I pull up next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we?” I ask after taking my helmet off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see” she says as she leaves her bike skipping off between the trees I scramble to follow her.</p>
<p>After ten minuets of walking and chatting about how I liked my first day she turns to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m out in the woods with you after meeting you this morning so I Yeah I mean you could be a murderer but i doubt it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok close your eyes” I do and feel her take my hand and we start walking again. It’s a little tricky with tree roots but she doesn’t let me trip and then we stop again so I open my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The view is amazing we’re at the top of a sheer drop the whole town spread out in front of us it looks quite beautiful from up here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s really cool how’d you find this place?” We sit on a flat rock together it’s nice, peaceful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My brothers and I used to roam these woods allot as kids. Playing silly games climbing trees that sorta thing” she says wistfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see them much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh um not really at the moment Andrei is over at Harvard in his final year so he doesn’t come home much and he’s got a job lined up if he does well so I imagine he’ll only back for holidays now. And Jason is in the army made captain last year. He calls when he can but it’s not the same and his leave is never long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t really know what to say so I put my arm around her hoping it’s comforting and not weird she just looks up at me with those big grey eyes smiling. It’s mad I barely know her but I can’t help wanting to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing my throat i ask “so how did you manage to work out that problem I was having earlier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that wasn’t that hard you’d obviously just been staring at it too long fresh eyes and all that jazz but I’ve always liked maths numbers just make sense to me. What is the thing I fixed for anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I start explaining my project and unlike when I tell most people she actually seems to understand and asks relevant questions wanting to know more. From there we end up talking about anything and everything till it’s getting dark. We walk back by the light of my phone I slip my hand in hers as we talk and her only response is to squeeze my hand and smile.</p>
<p>Reaching the bikes I know I don’t want this to end I tuck her long wavy hair behind her ear lean in and kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment I think I judged it wrong but then she kisses back and it’s perfect. Her hands in my hair so I draw her closer pressing that sexy body of hers against mine deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>We break apart panting biggest grin on my face she returns it with a beautiful one of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So do you wanna go on a date this Saturday?” I ask hoping this actually meant something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pick me up at 7?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>